Unwritten
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: One-shot "Feeling the rain drop on my skin was the best feeling I ever felt. A shout of my name startled me when I whipped my head behind me I saw a red head jog towards me." What will happen when the red head near Hinata?. GaaHina


**AN: So hi all, this one-shot is inspired by the song 'Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield', I know its old but it's so beautiful :'), so anyways enjoy it and tell me what you think. GOOO LOVE GAAHINA. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Unwritten<p>

Staring blankly at the piece of paper on my desk, no ideas struck my mind, it was all empty. Sighing I dropped my head on my palm, I had this assignment from school and I had to write something about myself but the problem is that I have nothing to write about. I lowered the pen on the lined paper to write anything about me but sadly I ended up unplanned.

Anyone who would look at me right now would never read my mind, 'I'm undefined' that's what I always say to people who would curiously but in my business, I don't appreciate nosy people, my family taught me that, they told me that I have to be secretive and not show my emotions or what I'm thinking of and I think I prefer it that way, -being mysterious and all- .

Anyway turning my head towards my wide windows, I stared at the beautiful shine from the sun that entered my room like something holy, I pushed my seat backwards so that I can stand up and touch this amazingly angelic light, opening the dirty windows I felt the shine on my face, reaching my hands towards the distance, I just wanted the light to illuminate the words that I couldn't find.

Suddenly I felt something wet drop lightly on my fingers, bringing them back I watched the drop that fell from the sky slide slowly off my fingers into my palm, the feeling was tingly and frankly I loved it. Staring back out of my windows, I saw the sky darkened slightly and droplets of rain fall from the heavenly sky. 'What a contrast' I thought smiling at the beautiful sunshine with rain dropping from it and it created so many colours in the sky. I had to feel those droplets slide against my skin again, it was the best feeling I ever felt, so against my better judgment I ran out of my room, down the stairs and out the door.

I stood on the porch just watching the rain drop ever so lightly on the ground; I smiled wider and as delicately as ever walked down my porch feeling those magnificent drops fall against my skin. What a feeling it was as I twirled wanting more droplets on my face and body.

A shout of my name startled me, I whipped my head behind me making my wet hair stick on my face, I watched a red head jog towards me with an umbrella over him. When he stood in front of me he placed his umbrella over me, creating a barrier so that the rain won't touch me again, his sea foam eyes bore into mine "Hinata what are you doing out here?, you'll get a cold" I could hear his slight concern in his voice and lightly he placed his fingers on my cheek removing my sticky wet hair.

It was Gaara, my best friend from childhood, our meeting had been unexpected because he and I share the same troubles of family and tradition, just once, just _**once**_ I want to break those traditions and I know for sure he wishes that too because we've been conditioned to not make mistakes and that's just impossible for us, I can't live that way. I bit my lip and answered him hesitantly "Nothing, just wanted to be in the rain" I smiled weakly, he lowered his head slightly "Don't do rash things that can hurt you and I don't want anything to happen to you" he smiled slightly and placed his free hand on my shoulder.

My eyes widened at his smiling face, he never had shown emotion in front of anyone, not even me so this was a slight surprise but a nice surprise at that. His emotional side made me feel alive inside and making my heart leap, "Don't worry I'll be fine" I smiled wider at his concern, now I know he cares from me as I care for him. But what surprised me the most when his head lowered even more making his face hover over mine, "Hinata" he said lowly making me shiver with pleasure "I care for you, and I don't want anything to happen to you" he repeated his previous words but with more passion than before and looking into his eyes I gasped lightly as I saw his current emotion, it was something that I never thought I would ever see, it was **love**.

My heart leapt as his low husky voice continued "I love you too much to see you get hurt" he whispered as he lowered his head all the way making his lips collide into mine, I felt the umbrella that hovered over us fall on the ground and the rain repeated its routine as it fell against my skin and Gaara's who currently held me close against his chest.

His gesture shocked me, it was my first kiss and I wasn't expecting that I'll share it with my best friend. It was blissful and I couldn't help but return his move slowly and shyly and it actually made Gaara smirk slightly against my lips.

After that mind blowing kiss, we parted and I stared into his beautiful sea foam eyes, they were enchanting and they drew me closer to hug him. Wrapping my wet arms around his moist neck I shivered slightly feeling his cold wet skin "Thank you and…. I love you too" I whispered in his ears and he hugged my back burying his face in my neck "You're welcome" he murmured as I hugged him tighter.

Feeling no more rain dropping on my skin I parted from the comforting hug and looked up at the sky and Gaara was doing the same. Looking at the beautiful colours in the sky made by the angelic shine I smiled at Gaara, and he smiled back. His arms were wrapped loosely round my waist as he began walking me with him, I really didn't care where he took me as long as I'm with him and also today I knew my book begins but the rest is unwritten and I knew for sure that with Gaara everything will be perfect.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well guys that's my new one-shot GaaHina, hoped you enjoyed it, thank you :D<strong>


End file.
